


The way you look at him.

by Voltik



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, english isn't my native language you have been warned, no keyblade au, the only reason i tagged this as teen it's because language, this ended up being really dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltik/pseuds/Voltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's an overprotective brother and that makes Roxas really annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you look at him.

Sora and Roxas are twins, they are 19 years old now but when they were young they expended most of the time together, although that didn’t last long, theirs personalities and likes changed and they got along better with others. Sora the eldest of the two, a brunette with sky-blue eyes, was an extroverted and optimistic guy who loved to make new friends. While Roxas, blond with icy-blue eyes, was a little more reserve, he was friendly with his close friends but he was socially awkward with people who just met. Even so they still loved and took care of each other.

Sometimes Sora could be _**really**_ overprotective , and lately his brother was coming home really late (If you think, like Sora, that before 8:00 pm was really late). So the next day after college, he and his best friend Kairi followed the blond in secret.

“I think you are overreacting Sora” The girl whispered while hiding behind a big tree ‘ _Again_ ’ she also thought while embracing her own body, the weather was getting colder and she was so grateful to be wearing a warm coat instead of yesterday thin sweater.

“You don’t think that. After all, you came with me” Sora said a little louder than her. He wasn’t even hiding properly until the red haired pulled him next to her.

“It helps to keep us warm” the girl chuckled. Clearly, Sora alone wouldn’t make that far without being noticed. Not like Kairi had any kind of experience of hiding while following the blond because Sora’s overprotectiveness, not at all.

The blond stopped and waited outside little ice cream shop. After a while a tall guy appeared in the street. He had red long hair, and his eyes were really green, he was also wearing bright orange scarf, it was really hard to not look at him; but whoever he was, it wasn’t possible he and Roxas knew each other… He looked too old to be friends with him (At least, according to Sora) and in less than five minutes those believes were shattered when Roxas said ‘you are late’ to him and then both went inside the shop. The brunette body reacted before thinking (like the opposite actually happened) and so he went inside the shop as well, he didn’t hear what Kairi said but his little bro was with in danger so he didn’t wait.

“What are you doing Roxas?” The brunette pulled his little brother far from the other guy who was looking at him with a stare mixed with surprise and confusion.

The blond, in change, was glaring at him “Sora, What the fuck?”

“I don’t mind you dating guys but he is **_so old_** for you! You can do better!” Roxas gasped and looked at him really offended and the brunette took this as a bad signal. “I’m telling you this for your own good! This kind of guys will only play with your emotions!”

“What the hell…” Roxas was glaring at him again but then he his gaze averted when he heard the red haired chuckling. “And why are you laughing?! Some help would be nice”

“I can’t” now the guy couldn’t control his laugh, if he knew about this brother of him he would love to meet him before, he was so funny “I’m a **bad guy** ”

“Axel… You jerk!” Roxas managed to say before Sora pulled him in a ridiculous strong hug.

“Don’t worry about it your broken heart will heal!” the brunette hugged him even tightly and the younger couldn’t talk… Literally he was lucky to be able to catch some breath.

Kairi was looking at them, she was feeling so _embarrassed_ , her friend was a big idiot. She tried to ask the eldest some help to stop this dumb show, everyone inside the shop was looking at them, but the red head was laughing even harder ‘he is an older big idiot…’ She thought.

“You are making a scene” a guy who just came in the shop said. He wasn’t as tall as Axel but he certainly was as eye catching as him, his had short silver hair, and he also looked really strong ‘it’s like looking a wolf’ the brunette thought, but it were his aqua-blue eyes what captured Sora’s attention, he didn’t look like a threat ( _unlike_ the red haired guy), so the brunette loosened his embrace releasing Roxas.

“Thanks Riku” Kairi said a little more relaxed but not that much, there was still people looking at them “We should go and talk this outside”

“Yeah” The blond said taking the first step to the door. “Let’s go air head” Roxas gave Sora a little push so he could start walking instead of keep staring the other boy.

“So you are Sora!” The silver haired exclaimed in ‘that explains a lot’ way.

The brunette blushed. “Yeah” He shrugged ‘what a bad time to feel embarrassed’ he thought to himself scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

 

After Kairi conviced Roxas and Axel it was way **_too_** cold to get some fricking sea-salt ice cream, they ended going to a coffee shop. All of them agree to not talk about it until the girl had her warm drink in her hands; she looked like she could rip you apart if you said something wrong… And everything was the wrong thing when she was cold and angry.

“Axel is my cousin” Kairi said after she took a little sip of her black coffee, now she was finally relaxing.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” The brunette said scratching the back of his neck, Roxas wasn’t angry anymore at least. Probably it was thanks to her coffee. Normally it would take days to get him in a good mood after a scene like that.

“She did.” Roxas said without looking at him, he was looking at his cellphone and he managed to send a text while his other hand was busy taking care of his coffee.

“Twice” The red head added with a smirk.

“I heard you were an air head but I always thought Roxas was exaggerating” The silver haired said while looking at Sora. The brunette shrugged and the elder smiled at his reaction “I’m Riku, this is Lea”

“Lea? Weren’t you Axel?” the brunette asked although he wasn't really curious about it, he just didn't trust him.

“Axel it’s more like a nickname” the oldest in the table said after sighing. “Now I’m stuck with it”

“Anyways how an old guy is my brother’s boyfriend?” Axel chuckled and Roxas groaned.

“I thought we were clear about that, he isn’t my boyfriend”

“I’m just his friend”

“But… You are _ **too old!**_ ” Sora cried out, pouting a little,

“Sora, don’t be rude” Kairi scolded him taking another sip of her coffee. The brunette was about to said another ‘but he is’ but Roxas talked first.

“He isn’t” however he looked at Axel just when he finished this sentence “Are you?”

Sora groaned and Axel chuckled again. “You don’t even know his age!”

“They met because of me” Kairi said before Sora pulled Roxas again. “Axel is part of a band, his singer quitted before their debut and they were desperate for a good replacement, but not enough to apologize to the old singer” “He was the jerk who left us!” the girl glared at him and he shrugged ‘She needs more coffee, she is starting to get in a bad mood again’ he thought but Riku seemed to think the same since he went to buy more.

"I told him about a guy who happened to have a good voice and was popular with most of the females even if he was oblivious about it and that’s it”

“What about Riku?” Roxas looked at him with disbelieve the blond was ready to explain how their parents knew and agreed with the work and how he didn’t told him because he knew how overreacting he could be. But there wasn’t any need for it anymore, Sora didn’t seem interested in it anymore… That was really unexpected.

“Umm… He is my roommate; we live in the same company’s apartment building”

“Is he part of the band too?” Sora asked oblivious of how Roxas and Kairi were staring at him. The blond and the girl looked at each other like asking ‘do you think it’s what we think it is?’

“Well he is starting a model career…” ‘Not like he wants it anyway but it’s a lot of money his family really needs’ Axel thought to add but knew it wasn’t his place to say so.

“With his looks he will be famous pretty soon” Sora said with a really big smile. The read head was wondering if the guy knew how much he needed that but then he remembered how Roxas told him how he got really excited over his friends luck (not like Riku was his friend but whatever, Axel wouldn’t think much about it).

Although Roxas and Kairi looked at each other again ‘it is what we think it is'

When Riku came with more coffee he found himself being stared at for three of the four pair of eyes in the table.

* * *

 

Sora and Riku were walking alone; they were going to Riku and Axel’s apartment. Roxas and Axel needed to go to their work and Kairi decided to go with them, she also told him how they’ll met at Axel apartment since he needed to take her home and so her dad won’t kill her for left her alone. Of course the brunette ignored that last part was just part of her and Roxas’ plans, so he was wondering what he did to made her that angry… She hadn’t been like that since he accidentally broke her phone.

“We are here” Riku said letting the brunette to go inside first. It wasn’t a fancy place and it wasn’t that big either but that was a good thing, the brunette felt a lot more comfortable like that.

“I like it” the brunette said with a smile and Riku chuckled.

“Yeah, I like it too”. He smiled at him and Sora felt his cheeks burning… The silver haired noticed this and so he avoided his gaze feeling a little embarrassed. “Umm… Do you want some coffee?”

“I think I had enough coffee for this week” the brunette said smiling a little. “When are they coming back?”

“Don’t know”

And so they expended the next five minutes in silence, until the older suggested they should go to the living room and see a movie or something while they waited. Sora was sitting in the biggest of the couches, waiting while Riku was searching what to see. The brunette then noticed something…

“Is that a Wii U?”

“Umm?” the silver haired looked at him and then at the place the younger was pointed at. “Axel it’s obsessed with Mario Kart, he sucks at it though”

“Do you play together?” Sora said a little too excited with a bright smile in his face.

“Yes” Riku said stopping his quest of finding a good movie to watch. “Do you want to play?”

“I will kick your ass!”

* * *

 

 

“So you think those two will get along?” The red haired asked while scratching his neck…

“They have to, they were staring at each other a lot” Roxas said and Kairi nodded twice.

“They just needed a little push” The girl smile at the blond.

“You should let they go to their own peace you know?” Maybe he was indeed a little _too old_ for that kind of games.

“No way!” Both of them said at the same time and Axel sighed. “And he didn’t call us anyway so it sure went well!” the red haired girl happily said.

“You turned off your phone…”

“But there aren’t any missing calls!” Kairi exclaimed showing her phone’s screen to Axel. ‘If this is her friendly side, I’m sure as fuck I wouldn’t want to see her bad side…’

the oldest thought opening the door of his apartment. They heard some loud noises coming from the nearest of the rooms and so the three of them came to source of noise.

“You used a blue shell! THAT ISN’T FAIR!” Sora was pouting at Riku and the silver haired was looking at him with a smirk.

“You used one before and I didn’t complain” the oldest said and the brunette looked at him with his mouth open, he didn’t know what to said with just meant Riku just won again.

“Jerk!” Sora said and punched him teasingly. Soon both of them were laughing.

“Aren’t we the best he could ask for?” Roxas whispered to Kairi who nodded with a big smile.

“They are so cute together aren’t they?” Kairi whispered back an even though Roxas wouldn’t admit it out loud she knew he thought the same.

“We are back” Axel said loudly to break the pair bubble.

“Shit is that late?” Sora searched for his phone while Riku sighed a little.

“Do you want to eat with us?” Riku said before thinking and Sora looked at him apologetic his big blue eyes were so honest they were saying ‘I would love to but…’

“We can’t it’s really late… Mom is probably worried” the brunette found his phone and then he gave it to him. “Give me your number, I want a rematch”

“I’ll kick your ass again” The silver haired told him with a smirk and after he added his contact info he then called at his number and then he quickly hanged out. “Now I have your phone number too, in case your air head makes you forget about it”

Sora blushed again and after he had his phone back he took Kairi and Roxas arms and pulled both of them out of the apartment before his heart exploded.

* * *

 

Sora and Riku texted each other almost every day. The brunette learned that whenever Riku send short nice messages it meant he was busy at work but for Sora that was so sweet. He also learned how much in common they have but he also realized how little he talked about his family but the brunette didn’t want to push it. He was happy enough like this and if Riku wanted to talk about it, there will be a time for that.

A month passed really fast… December was pretty damn. All the streets were decorated with Christmas stuff, Sora sighed, he loved the idea of expending Christmas together but that wasn’t going to happen. At least he could give him a wonderful gift. There were less than three weeks for Christmas and if he wanted to get the most amazing give he would need help.

When Sora came back, he noticed Roxas was in home so he went directly to ask him but when the brunette looked at the blond room he noticed he wasn’t alone. The silver haired was there too. And he was looking at his brother with a gaze full of tenderness, and his smile was the warmest of all, he looked so happy and Sora wondered why he felt a pain in his chess… Why Riku’s happiness made him feel like that. He hated that feeling, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Sora you came back!” Roxas exclaimed happily but his smile quickly disappeared when he looked that hurt expression in Sora’s face. When Riku appeared behind, something in Sora broke and he started to cry. “Riku you made him cry… The fuck did you do to him?” the blond glared at him, he wasn’t as overprotective as his older bro but that was because he didn’t have a reason to be like that and for now Sora was giving him a really good reason when he started crying just because he saw that guy.

“I wouldn’t hurt him!” the oldest glared at him as well, how could he ever think he would do such a thing? They seemed ready to start to fight but then Sora’s trembling distracted them.

“I know I said I didn’t mind you dating guys and you could do better… But why it has to be Riku?”

Roxas gave him the “offended look” and then he glared at the eldest again “You fix this” he said before slamming the door of his room. 19 years living with him and he still managed to make him really mad ‘Stupid air head’ the blond whispered smiling a little, at least their relationship will progress now.

“I’m not dating Roxas…” the silver head told him coming to his side.

Sora seemed to calm down but then he was sobbing harder. “But you want to… I saw how you look at him!” the brunette started to punch him, those weren’t strong hits but Riku couldn’t talk without being interrupted by them so, he took Sora’s wrists trying to not have a tight hold to not hurt him but Sora was making it a really difficult task.

“We were talking about you!” Riku said out loud and Sora’s fists finally stopped and he gave him a confused look... the silver haired relaxed a little “He helped me to choose your Christmas gift.”

“But your eyes were shining…” Sora said a little calmer now, he was sobbing but it was a lot less than before.

“Because I was thinking about you…” The oldest was feeling really nervous to the point of panicking but he wanted to make sure Sora didn’t get the wrong idea and he took a deep breath, he knew he needed to act faster than his thoughts ‘be like Sora’ but his mind wasn’t that slow… He loosened his grip thanks to his train of thoughts and that was when the brunette pulled his clothes to give him a clumsy kiss in his lips.

“I like you…” He finally stopped crying and Riku was smiling at him a little blushed.

“You said it first…” he leaned and then he gave him a chaste kiss a little longer than before. “I like you too”

“Does this means I won?” Sora joked with a one of the goofiest smile Riku have ever seen (Although he just needed a mirror to see another one).

“Sure, I don’t mind losing... _Just this time_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Could they have a less "fancy" work? Probably.  
> Would I change their work? Nop.  
> Is this a dumb note? Yes.
> 
> This work was inspired by my thoughts of:  
> "What if you think someone likes your little bro but he actually likes you"  
> "Why is always Roxas the overprotective bro?"   
> This is also an experiment (to see if i could write stuff on english)
> 
> TBH it didn't took the way I wanted but i hope you find this entertaining (in a good way *sweats*)
> 
> There are a lot of things that make me feel really worried about this work...  
> I'm super conscious of my english so if you note something weird please let me know and I'll change it asap!. 
> 
> Also it's 1:27 am so my brain isn't working properly so I really need to check this tomorrow again but my wrist really hurts so I need to rest *sobs*
> 
> (Also I can't believe I managed to write platonic AkuRoku, I deserve a chocolate lol).
> 
> Axel isn't that old... I think (?)


End file.
